Moonworld
by ScarSteban
Summary: Renacimiento masivo. Un lugar extraño. Criaturas aún más extrañas. Miles de preguntas. Ninguna respuesta. Sobrevive o muere, es la única ley.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Obscuridad. Vacío infinito. La nada. Paz eterna.

Ninguna emoción o pensamiento, ninguna sensación o estimulo, simplemente un inmenso espacio intangible, quieto, sereno, en orden y pacifico. Él era parte de todo y todo era parte de él, no existía diferencia alguna.

O al menos eso fue lo que reconoció antes de notar que ese lugar comenzaba a cambiar. ¿O era él quien cambiaba?

¿Pero de que se trataba? ¿Qué era aquello que lo transformaba en algo diferente de la nada y lo alejaba de aquel maravilloso lugar? ¿Se trataba de una chispa de conciencia o alma residual de lo que fue antes?

Lo que fuera aquello, lo que fuera él en ese momento o en lo que se transformaba, le permitía percibir que poseía una presencia propia, una existencia anómala e incomoda que no pertenecía al gran vacío que le rodeaba.

Aquello era inaceptable, deseaba quedarse en el vacío; anhelaba regresar a ser parte de la nada, regresar a descansar y ser uno con todo.

Sin embargo, aquel mismo deseo y anhelo ya era algo inconcebible y extraño para aquella pacifica obscuridad, y por ello ya no era bienvenido. Aquella incomodidad que era su propio ser fue creciendo a pesar del descontento, alterando todavía más su percepción de aquel entorno simple e inmaterial, transformándolo en algo con demasiadas cosas diferentes.

De pronto percibió encontrarse dentro de un lugar de caos, ya no era parte de aquel pacifico vacío, todo a su alrededor ahora era diferente de él mismo y lo rechazaban por tal diferencia. Lo que fuera él, conciencia o alma, reconocía las diferencias; ahora poseía un cuerpo, recostado sobre algún tipo de superficie. Como si todo el caos a su alrededor deseara corromperlo todavía más, una masiva descarga eléctrica salida de ningún lugar lo atravesó, fundiéndolo de manera definitiva a aquel cuerpo y al mundo físico del que ahora formaba parte.

La descarga eléctrica despertó de su letargo a las miles de millones de trillones de células que conformaban su ser, dentro de aquel cuerpo, células que se unían para ser él y ser parte de él en un ciclo infinito e interminable.

El cerebro se activó y comenzó a recibir una avalancha de estímulos eléctricos obligándolo a reaccionar. El corazón comenzó a latir, iniciando así con su trabajo perpetuo; permitiéndole a la sangre recorrer todo aquel cuerpo, que ahora era suyo, y llevar nutrientes junto a una descarga de adrenalina a todo el resto de órganos vitales que comenzaban a despertar y funcionar.

Lo primero que sintió, dentro su nuevo ser, fue el instinto primitivo de evitar ahogarse; inmediatamente abrió la boca y, con un espasmo involuntario en todo el cuerpo, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire necesario, vital, pero sofocante; que recorrió la tráquea para dirigirse a los pulmones, los cuales se apresuraron a absorber el oxigeno antes que el diafragma se contrajera y obligara a exhalar e inhalar nuevamente, y repetir con el proceso indefinidamente.

Desde ese instante el cuerpo en que fue atrapada aquella chispa de conciencia o alma, operaba, funcionaba, trabajaba de manera independiente y autónoma, despertando instintos y necesidades para asegurarse de no perecer y continuar existiendo el mayor tiempo posible.

De esta manera, Lincoln Loud, regresó a la vida. Al igual que cintos de personas encerradas en cápsulas a su alrededor.

La respiración de Lincoln continuó agitadamente entre toses y gritos, mientras sus manos y pies se sacudían con espasmos incontrolables chocando contra algo sólido dentro del espacio reducido a su alrededor. Su mente se reubicaba y reiniciaba su labor tratando de descifrar toda la información recibida de su entorno; al mismo tiempo trataba de comprender lo que sucedía y sobrellevar el mar de emociones que lo aquejaban; además, intentaba reconocer donde se encontraba y ordenar la avalancha de recuerdos y pensamientos que llegaban a su cerebro, sobre todo los últimos de su existencia anterior. Sin embargo, todos aquellos estímulos provocados por su renacimiento fueron demasiado y lo abrumaron tanto que lo obligaron a dar un alarido de dolor para luego desmayarse totalmente exhausto.

**_BLOQUE L-209… Reanimación finalizada…_**


	2. Memorias de muerte

**Memorias de muerte**

Luego de varias horas el muchacho de once años de edad comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Ordenando sus sentidos y pensamientos sin intentar moverse del extraño lugar donde se encontraba recostado.

Lo primero que hizo fue controlar su respiración agitada, los sonidos que producía rebotaban a sus oídos demasiado rápido y aquello lo estaba inquietando. Lo siguiente fue abrir los ojos con precaución para ver donde se encontraba, pero los cerró de inmediato ante el dolor que le provoco una intensa luz azul que llegaba desde algún lugar a sus pies. Poco a poco intentó adaptar la vista entre parpadeos, debido a que no lograba encontrar fuerzas para mover las manos adoloridas, sin embargo, aquella luz resultaba demasiado brillante y molesta, y no le permitía ver nada.

Privado de la vista, se concentró en el tacto; fue entonces que se percato de su desnudez y de la esponjosa comodidad del objeto donde se encontraba recostado. Podía sentirlo como si fuera un colchón hecho de espuma de pompas de jabón, refrescante, maleable, pero lo suficientemente sólido para no hundirse bajo su peso; con la poca fuerza en sus manos experimentó sujetar y arrancar un trozo del colchón con suma facilidad. A pesar de no poder ver nada, la mente de Lincoln le hizo imaginarse estar recostado sobre una esponjosa nube blanca… en el cielo…

Ante aquella imagen mental y el significado evidente, una sensación de angustia y temor se apoderó de Lincoln debido a las angustiosas imágenes que invadían su mente.

Era imposible que se encontrara, fuera de toda duda, "vivo" de nuevo. Los recuerdos que retumbaban en su mente eran la prueba irrefutable de que no podía estar ahí. Debido a que, totalmente seguro de ello sin ningún rastro de duda, había muerto junto a otros compañeros luego de un desafortunado accidente en el autobús escolar.

Las imágenes de las heridas ensangrentadas en su cuerpo, hechas con metales retorcidos que le hicieron desangrarse hasta la muerte eran claras, al igual que el intenso dolor que vino con ello. El eco de los gritos suplicantes de sus compañeros sobrevivientes pidiendo ayuda lo llevaron a rememorar el momento.

Un incesante dolor horripilante, miedo en cada fibra de su ser, un doloroso frio atroz que solo iba en aumento, las fuerzas escapando de su cuerpo a través de cada gota de sangre. Aún se encontraba sentado en su asiento, pero imposibilitado para moverse debido a los metales retorcidos que le apresaban desde el brazo derecho hasta el pecho, como si fuera una rudimentaria trampa para osos que se cerró sobre él y lo apresaban contra el asiento. Podía mover la cabeza, pero apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. En los asientos delante suyo, todos sus compañeros, que tuvieron la mala suerte de sentarse en el lado derecho del autobús, como él, yacían atrapados; algunos muertos al instante mientras otros agonizaban perdiendo sangre debido a sus heridas del mismo modo que él. El techo del autobús comenzó a cubrirse de llamas y una densa nube de humo asfixiante trataba de ahogarlos mientras los gritos de los niños se intensificaron; con un tremendo esfuerzo el muchacho peliblanco observó preocupado el asiento al lado suyo; y comprobó aliviado que Clyde era uno de los supervivientes, arrastrándose por el suelo junto a otros compañeros, con un pie en una posición extraña, un ojo sangrante y heridas por toda la cara, pero vivo. Su mejor amigo gritaba algo que ya no le llegaba a los oídos y Lincoln solo rogaba que se pusiera a salvo. Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse a pesar de la luz que esparcía el fuego; todo perdía su forma característica y parecía cubrirlo para unirse a su ser, con gentileza. Antes del final los rostros de sus padres y de todas sus hermanas pasaron frente a sus ojos, y con una sonrisa lamento no poder despedirse de ellos en persona. Con un simple "adiós" susurrante al viento, Lincoln finalmente relajó su cuerpo y decidió ceder a la tremenda fatiga que le suplicaba descansar. Cerró los ojos, y todo terminó.

Todo terminó.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Ese era el recuerdo de sus últimos momentos.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido alguno para el muchacho Loud, ahora recostado y vivo; fuera del calambre y agotamiento en todo su ser, se sentía en perfecto estado; ni siquiera lograba sentir el dolor agobiante en el lugar donde debían estar las heridas fatales que le quitaron la vida. O sus recuerdos estaban errados, o algo perturbador estaba ocurriendo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Lincoln intento mover los brazos, pero inmediatamente los músculos se quejaron de dolor al encontrarse agarrotados y adoloridos, de manera en extremo diferente en su recuerdo; movió los brazos entre pausas para palparse el pecho y el resto del cuerpo. No lograba sentir nada extraño, ninguna herida o rasguño aparente, era como si tuviera un cuerpo nuevo o todo fue un sueño.

¿Fue un sueño?

La necesidad de saber donde se encontraba y lo que estaba sucediendo era prioritaria.

Al mover los brazos, para conocer su entorno, los músculos se quejaron nuevamente, pero de todos modos continuó con el movimiento hasta que su tacto le indicó que ambas manos chocaron contra algo sólido y metálico a no más de unos centímetros por encima de donde reposaban instantes atrás.

Lincoln sintió una ola de pánico apoderándose de su ser, lo cual liberó otra ronda de adrenalina. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos sobrellevando la molestia provocada por aquella luz, pero todo lo que lograba ver era un muro negro que no reflejaba nada. Palpó la superficie intentando encontrar algo diferente de aquel metal, una abertura, o palanca, lo que sea. Pero todo era solido y liso; luego intento a los lados, sobre su cabeza, a sus pies de donde provenía aquella luz, pero con el mismo insatisfactorio resultado.

El pánico se transformó en terror ante el descubrimiento de estar encerrado dentro de una caja metálica, quizás enterrado a varios metros de profundidad. Los gritos y pedidos de ayuda no tardaron en resonar, Lincoln intentaba desesperadamente salir de su prisión, golpeando, empujando; todo lo demás, las preguntas, las dudas, los recuerdos, pasaron a segundo plano.

Pronto agotó sus escasas fuerzas y sucumbió al agotamiento, recostándose derrotado y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lincoln Loud cedió al cansancio y quedo dormido nuevamente dentro de aquel extraño dispositivo que lo trajo a la vida y lo mantenía prisionero.

**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

El sonido de sirenas policiacas, carros de bomberos, ambulancias, resonaban en el interior de la residencia Loud, pero solo se trataba del televisor a todo volumen siendo visto por toda la familia Loud en un abrumante silencio.

_— __**Este es, sin duda, el desastre más devastador que ha sufrido Royal Woods en toda su historia. A pesar que el epicentro se encuentra a un kilómetro, esta autopista sufrió de lleno la fuerza de la explosión de origen desconocida durante una hora de mucho tráfico…**__— comentaba la reportera con angustia grabada en cada centímetro de su rostro, mientras a su espalda se veían automóviles de cabeza, en llamas, apilados un sobre otro, todos fuera del camino; los bomberos arrojaban agua intentando controlar el fuego, paramédicos y policías sacaban y socorrían a algunos sobrevivientes del interior de los autos cercanos._

La preocupación de los residentes por el único miembro faltante era palpable, continuaban sin poder contactar a Lincoln y los nervios de todos se tensaban ante cada segundo sin poder obtener noticias de su paradero.

_— __**Los reportes todavía son escasos, pero al parecer, según testigos y sobrevivientes de las granjas cercanas que también sufrieron por la explosión…**__— la reportera inspiró profundamente para llenarse de valor y continuar reportando— __**…Según testigos, un enorme objeto, aparentemente un meteorito. Cayó desde el cielo y se estrello en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, los mismos testigos no dejan de relatar que el objeto en cuestión pareció frenar justo antes de impactar, todavía envuelto en llamas, con una descomunal fuerza en las cercanías del observatorio. Pero es imposible verificar estos relatos en este momento, como pueden observar el incendio forestal cubre una gran área e impide…**__— la cámara giró en cuanto la reportera señalo a la distancia, enseguida las imágenes de un inmenso incendio en el bosque, resaltado por el inminente anochecer, el cual generaba una descomunal columna de humo, llenaron el televisor._

Hace pocas horas un poderoso temblor sacudió la tierra y provocó destrozos en todo Royal Woods. Sin embargo, ese acontecimiento fue único y solo duró un instante por lo cual era imposible pensar que se tratara de un terremoto, entonces la atención de todos se concentro en la extraña humareda que se elevaba entre los bosques, cerca de donde se encontraba el observatorio de la ciudad y donde Lincoln Loud fue de excursión ese mismo día.

_— __**En este momento los esfuerzos del personal de rescate se centra en encontrar y dar ayuda a los supervivientes de este horror. También lamentamos informar que un grupo de autobuses de la primaria de Royal Woods, los cuales al parecer regresaban de una excursión al observatorio, fueron encontrados cerca del epicentro; se desconocen la situación, pero se confirma que fueron pocos los sobrevivientes y estos serian los mayores casos de muerte infantil causada por este desastre. Nos unimos al dolor de las familias afectadas…**__— la cámara se enfocó en lo que quedaba de la autopista exhibiendo la magnitud del desastre que cayó sobre la ciudad._

Con los servicios telefónicos bloqueados por una extraña interferencia, la familia Loud se congregó en su domicilio de la Avenida Franklin para conocer la situación de sus integrantes. Cada una de las hijas Loud que entraba por la puerta de la casa, sana y salva, fue un alivio a la estresante angustia de Rita y Lynn Padre; sin embargo, con la llegada del ocaso y sin noticias de Lincoln la angustia y la preocupación se transformaron en histeria que pedía a gritos que el hombre del plan atravesara la puerta de una vez por todas.

_— __**El número de victimas sigue en aumento y los servicios de emergencia se encuentran saturados. Un momento por favor… **__— la reportera quedo en silencio mientras un oficial se le acercaba y le susurrara al oído— __**¿PERO QUÉ? ¡OIGA…! Disculpen… Al parecer… Al parecer debemos retirarnos de inmediato. Según me indicaron, un comunicado del gobierno decretó esta zona en cuarentena…**__— la reportera no lograba recuperar la compostura. Pero antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa que observar atónita a su audiencia, un sonido similar a la turbina de un avión comenzó a escucharse con mayor intensidad, un instante después una gran explosión sacudió la cámara que solo pudo mostrar una nube en llamas junto a varios misiles más dirigiéndose hacia la montaña donde el incendio tenia lugar._


	3. Bienvenido

**Bienvenido**

Lincoln, todavía en extremo confundido, con mil preguntas en la cabeza, despertó sobresaltado por la sacudida violenta en todo el lugar cerrado que era su prisión; no tardó mucho para que un fuerte martilleo metálico se le uniera, resonando de forma estridente. Luego otro, y otro, y otro, de forma constante e ininterrumpida.

El eco metálico generado le perforaba los tímpanos al muchacho peliblanco, haciéndole daño, obligándole a gritar suplicante para que cesara mientras se tapaba en vano los oídos.

No importaban las pruebas: que necesitara respirar y que su corazón latiera. Él estaba muerto… falleció en un accidente… Y, sin embargo, fuera de toda lógica ahí se encontraba, en aquel lugar extraño, sin saber que demonios ocurría y sufriendo una jaqueca tremenda por aquel ruido.

Durante un segundo, Lincoln tuvo el fugaz recuerdo del alboroto que reinaba en su casa, cuando sus hermanas eran simplemente ellas mismas; un ruido menos estridente, pero mucho más placentero. Aquel recuerdo lo entristeció un poco, tratando de pensar en que fue de sus hermanas y como tomaron su partida; pero le ayudó a soportar esa tortura.

Finalmente, luego de angustiosos minutos, los golpes cesaron, pero dejaron al muchacho peliblanco desorientado y nauseabundo. Incapaz de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incapaz de notar como su prisión finalmente cedía para dejarlo libre.

El rumor de voces joviales y animadas, las cuales dieron murmullos de felicidad, junto a un gran murmullo lejano de otras personas, llegó a oídos del muchacho Loud. No reconoció ninguna voz y le alegró, de esa forma podía quitarse de la cabeza que todo fue obra de su hermana Lisa.

Lincoln alzó la vista y pudo distinguir la silueta borrosa de varios pantalones del mismo color, que al continuar hacia arriba se trataban de hombres y mujeres, vestidos con el mismo overol de cuerpo entero color azul marino con una única franja horizontal naranja alrededor del pecho, que lo observaban de pie recostado dentro de aquel ataúd metálico de color negro sobre el suelo de aquella habitación enorme de un blanco cegador.

Las preguntas se intensificaron, pero una maravillosa sensación de alivio lo invadió. No se encontraba solo en aquel lugar; quizás aquellas personas podrían despejar sus dudas o por lo menos darle una explicación de lo que ocurría. Quizás también sus amigos podrían estar cerca. Fueron los pensamientos positivos que inundaron su mente.

Una ligera brisa refrescante que notó sobre su cuerpo hizo que Lincoln recordara su desnudez y procediera a cubrirse avergonzado. El cerebro todavía le retumbaba lleno de dudas, pero logró mostrarle una sonrisa a sus rescatistas mientras uno de ellos se arrodillaba y le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

O eso fue lo que el muchacho Loud pensó iba a ocurrir…

La mano del hombre esquivó la suya y se cerró alrededor de su cuello, procediendo a asfixiarlo, mientras una ola de risas estalló entre el resto de supuestos bienhechores.

— _Hi there, twerp. Welcome to hell…_— fueron las palabras de aquel hombre mientras le reía con malicia y apretaba el agarre.

Lincoln observó atónito a su agresor, sorprendido por la maldad que irradiaba en su mirada. La falta de aire y el dolor en la tráquea se incrementaban, se llevaban las pocas fuerzas que tenía reunidas, y una ola de terror puro lo paralizaba.

El rostro de aquel hombre no mostraba piedad alguna, de hecho parecía feliz por su maldad, como si estuviera haciéndole un enorme favor. El muchacho peliblanco no pudo más, por un momento se vio tentado a dejarse llevar por aquella fatiga que recordaba con claridad y comenzaba a invadirlo; si solo se rendía regresaría de nuevo a aquel lugar lleno de paz, que recordaba vagamente, después de todo estaba muerto… falleció… . Pero al encontrarse vivo de nuevo, recuperó aquellos instintos que lo obligaban a mantenerse con vida. Instintos ajenos a su voluntad, a sus deseos.

Por eso, tras una descarga de adrenalina, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, de inmediato agitó los brazos y las piernas en un intento de liberarse, logrando golpear a su agresor; pero fue evidente que no le hizo ni cosquillas.

— ¡_A fighter boy_!— exclamó con burla uniéndose a las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Lincoln tan solo sintió un dolor intenso en la boca del estomago antes de desconectarse por completo de su cuerpo; observó todo como si se tratara de una película; los rostros burlones y las risas de sus atacantes; como lo sacaron de su ataúd y lo arrojaron igual que una bolsa de basura contra el suelo, sin la más mínima preocupación por la forma tan salvaje en la que chocó contra otro ataúd antes de terminar inmóvil en el suelo.

Desnudo, de cara contra el suelo y con la nariz sangrante, el muchacho Loud finalmente pudo prestar atención a los gritos y al caos angustiante que reinaban en todo el lugar. No era posible que no lo oyera antes, era muy similar al recuerdo de sus últimos momentos de vida, por ello recordó a sus compañeros arrastrándose por el suelo y se imagino que le ocurría lo mismo a la gente del lugar. Uno pies en estampida pisaron y chocaron contra él, volteándolo lo suficiente para tener de nuevo a la vista a sus agresores; y desde esa posición no tuvo más opción que presenciar las atrocidades que esa gente cometía.

Se encontraban dentro de una amplia habitación blanca, varios ataúdes negros eran visibles, separados entre sí por un metro de distancia hacia donde Lincoln enfocaba, y seguramente habrían muchos más detrás suyo.

Aquel grupo constaba de ocho personas, cinco hombres y tres mujeres; además de su overol llevaban puestas unas pesadas y robustas botas negras, cada uno traía consigo un hacha de metal plateado con el cual forzaban los seguros de los ataúdes. Todo para sacar a la fuerza a sus ocupantes y extraer lo que el muchacho peliblanco pensó era una nube en el interior de su ataúd. Pero lejos de ser algo blanco y esponjado, aquella cosa parecía un inmenso coagulo de sangre, el cual se apresuraban a meter dentro de una hielera, también plateada.

No se tenía que ser un genio para entender la situación, recolectar esas cosas era el objetivo de aquel grupo de agresores, y atacar a las personas solo era diversión. Una enfermiza y horripilante diversión para ellos.

Con un escalofrío el muchacho Loud notó una nueva agitación en el grupo, y esta vez fue una niña sin cabello alguno de cinco años de edad, quien sufrió las carcajadas maliciosas antes de ser alzada y arrojada lejos como si fuera el balón de un espantoso deporte; y un coro de aprobación resonó cuando la pequeña chocó contra un ataúd todavía cerrado, torciéndose el cuello de una manera horripilante.

Las agresoras tomaron el siguiente ataúd, lo abrieron, y sin esperar, ni teniendo motivo alguno, comenzaron a masacrar al ocupante, dando estocadas furiosas con sus hachas, esparciendo sangre y entrañas por todos lados mientras gritaban histéricas.

Luego un aullido de satisfacción y gritos femeninos hicieron notar que uno de los agresores se bajaba el cierre del traje, lo suficiente para que su miembro erecto saltara a la vista, mientras una mujer bastante atractiva, sin cabello en la cabeza, trataba de huir arrastrándose por el suelo.

No fue muy lejos, otro miembro de aquel grupo la interceptó, sujetándola burlonamente contra el suelo, para que el otro la penetrara violentamente ignorando los gritos y suplicas de su victima. Una vez estuvo satisfecho fue el turno de su compañero, que añadió golpes en su victima con cada embestida. Un hombre resucitado, bastante golpeado, intentó detener el barbárico ultraje, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le cortaran la cabeza de un golpe y que las carcajadas de aquellos sujetos resonaran todavía más fuerte.

El dolor logró reconectarse de nuevo con el muchacho peliblanco, permitiéndole moverse para no ver más, obligándolo a gritar y vomitar por la avalancha de emociones que le produjo aquel grotesco espectáculo, sumándose a sus propias heridas físicas.

— Esto no puede estar pasando ¡Despierta!— se repetía una y otra vez sintiendo un vacío desgarrador en la boca del estomago— **¡Vamos, Lincoln. Despierta de una jodida vez!**— se gritó a si mismo con desesperación, deseando despertar en un lugar cálido y seguro; pero lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse en el frio suelo y llorar por la frustración de no haber podido ayudar a esas pobres mujeres.

Luego de algunos minutos los gritos se calmaron un poco, Lincoln sintió movimiento cerca suyo. Pudo sentir a un grupo de personas acercándose, así que se quedo quieto intentando pasar desapercibido.

No resultó. A su lado se arrodillo una figura masculina intentando palpar su pecho y su nariz. Temiendo un nuevo ataque, Lincoln se encogió para cubrirse y agitó los brazos con desesperación.

— ¡Daijoubu!— fue lo que el muchacho peliblanco logró oír en medio de su agitación.

Lincoln alzó la vista con temor, a su lado se encontraba alguien totalmente diferente, un hombre joven, desnudo al igual que él y con algunas heridas por el cuerpo, que lucía claramente preocupado por su bienestar. De no ser por el idioma extraño y el rostro diferente, habría jurado que se trataba de Bobby, solo que totalmente calvo y sin barba.

— Daijoubu. Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai— dijo haciendo señas, apuntando a un lugar apartado. Acto seguido, cargó a la mujer que fue violada y golpeada momentos atrás sobre su hombro para ponerla a salvo.

El muchacho Loud no entendió nada, pero las señas del joven fueron más que suficientes para comprender que quería que lo siguiera. Enseguida notó a varios personas, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, de diferentes razas, cada uno hablando diferentes idiomas; los pocos supervivientes de aquella masacre, siguiendo a aquel misterioso muchacho de cerca.

El instinto de supervivencia obligó a Lincoln a seguir al grupo. A pesar, que una parte suya deseaba quedarse ahí para no tener que presenciar otra desagradable escena y regresar a la tumba. La necesidad de sentirse protegido y a salvo fueron más poderosas.

**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Era una tomentosa noche, casi de madrugada.

Nadie en su sano juicio saldría fuera con ese clima.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba una adolescente de último año de preparatoria, tocando ansiosa la puerta de una cabaña a orillas de la ciudad de Royal Woods; luego de sortear satisfactoriamente en su automóvil los obstáculos meteorológicos que aquella tormenta de verano suponía. Sin mencionar la dificultad adicional que sumó las cervezas que bebió en una fiesta hace menos de una hora y el diluvio que caía sobre su rubia cabellera.

— **¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES…!**— fue el grito molesto de un muchacho que resonó desde el interior.

— **¡SOY YO!**— gritó burlonamente una muchacha rubia entre risas, imitando a la perfección el tono de molestia de su amigo, cuyos pasos resonaron al acercase a la puerta— ¡**Abre de una vez, Andrew**! ¡¿Para que mierdas preguntas "Quien demonios es…"?! Si sólo tienes que ver mi hermoso rostro por la mirilla… de la puerta… ¡Oye, te la robaron!— dijo entre renovadas risas palpando la sólida puerta de madera mientras el sonido de los cerrojos siendo retirados resonaban en el otro lado— Y no fui yo ¿Eh? No, no, no. Todo este tiempo estuve vomitando sobre las flores de tu jardín. Así que tengo la "cortada" perfecta ¿Entiendes?— nuevas risas— Porque, ya sabes, las flores se cortan… Y eso ¡Se me congela el trasero!— exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tiritaba.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con rapidez, dejando ver el rostro preocupado de un muchacho de preparatoria.

— ¡LILY!— exclamó Andrew sorprendido, sin poder dar crédito a la persona que veía fue a molestarlo a esas horas de la noche.


	4. Instinto Humano

**Instinto Humano**

El caos reinante en aquella gigantesca habitación sólo era comparable a la intimidante realidad de estar dentro de aquel lugar sin tener la más remota idea de como ocurrió.

Se trataba de un lugar enorme reluciendo un blanco casi cegador en las paredes y el piso pulido; sobre el suelo, esparcidos a distancias constantes, se hallaban los ataúdes negros abiertos de donde todos salieron; algunos manchados de sangre y con los cadáveres desafortunados de las victimas todavía dentro. Quizás tomándose el tiempo para ver con detalle, todos notarían la tecnología alienígena de aquellos artefactos y se darían cuenta que en realidad se trataban de capsulas de regeneración.

Pero a nadie podría importarle menos ese detalle en aquel momento.

Todo era extraño, confuso, y atemorizante, sobre todo al encontrarse desnudos y desprotegidos, a merced de sujetos violentos que reían a carcajadas con su sufrimiento. Sobre todo de los estúpidos héroes que intentaban detenerlos y disfrutaban masacrarlos sin piedad.

Quien pudiera moverse se apresuraba a dejar aquel infierno atrás y seguir a la marea de gente aterrorizada, que caminaba guiada por lo pocos valientes que quedaban, a algún lugar a varios metros de distancia; donde los ataúdes parecían permanecer cerrados e intactos.

"Continúa avanzando para seguir vivo" es lo que Lincoln repetía en el interior de su cabeza. Se encontraba poseído por la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia que tomó control de su cuerpo; obligándolo a caminar mientras soportaba el intenso dolor en su espalda y pierna producto de la caída que sufrió a manos de sus agresores; pero a pesar del dolor se consideraba afortunado tras presenciar las profundas heridas sangrantes de algunas personas muertas en el camino.

Los pasos del muchacho peliblanco eran lentos y arrastrados; varias personas lo sobrepasaban sin siquiera mirarlo, empujándolo por la prisa de llegar a la seguridad del grupo lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, una vez congregados las cosas solo empeoraron. Más de un centenar de hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, reunidos, confundidos, aterrados, incomodos por la cercanía de los cuerpos desnudos de extraños, pedían a gritos respuestas y llegar a un lugar seguro, cada uno en su propia lengua; español, ingles, hindú, alemán, japonés, etc.

En respuesta quienes los reunieron gritaban pidiendo orden y calma, pero lo hacían en sus propios dialectos. Quienes sí lograban entenderlos apartaban al resto para acercarse y dialogar tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Varios grupos comenzaron a formarse y a cerrarse, expulsando a los extraños que hablaran otra lengua o su acento fuera extraño; ya sea por racismo, ideologías, para proteger a los más pequeños, o simplemente por la forma como "esos estúpidos" pronunciaban las palabras.

Las peleas no tardaron en estallar entre diferentes grupos, aumentando el caos y los heridos. Los pocos líderes en vano trataron de calmarlos y restaurar el orden.

Lincoln se detuvo y observó desde lejos como el grupo de personas, que se suponía era el lugar más seguro, comenzaba a agitarse por las peleas, aumentando tanto en gritos y golpes, y terminaron dispersándose nuevamente, en pequeños grupos mientras varios salían corriendo sin dirección con la esperanza de encontrar la seguridad en otro lugar.

El muchacho peliblanco dejó que la decepción le permitiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo, dejar de perseguir ilusiones y concentrarse en el miedo que significaba estar vivo de nuevo contra su voluntad. Utilizó el ataúd más cercano como asiento, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para intentar pensar.

Lo que necesitaba verificar era si alguno de sus compañeros, que murieron junto a él en el accidente se encontraran cerca, eso por lo menos le daría un punto de referencia para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quizás todas las personas en la habitación murieron ese día, en todo el mundo?

Eso explicaría tantos idiomas y razas diferentes; pero no explicaría porque nadie parecía tener más de veinte años y menos de cinco. Por más que buscó entre el tumulto durante el camino y a lo lejos, no logró reconocer a nadie; la desnudez y la falta de cabello dificultaban mucho las cosas. Pero también estaba el hecho de que no conocía a toda la gente de Royal Woods.

La aterradora alternativa radicaba era que sus amigos no corrieron con la misma suerte frente a sus atacantes, o se encontraban encerrados dentro de los ataúdes esperando a ser agredidos. El impulso de regresar para cerciorarse invadió su ser; pero casi enseguida se esfumó.

¿Qué podría hacer adolorido y desnudo frente a esos asesinos armados? Lo único que lograría sería darles la oportunidad de terminar el trabajo. Pero la idea de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada mientras gente inocente era masacrada no le gustaba para nada tampoco.

Sin embargo, él ya estaba muerto…

Lincoln sintió un gran peso desaparecer de sus hombros al reflexionar sobre ello ¿Por qué le temía a la muerte si ya estuvo en sus dominios una vez? ¿Qué más daba ser asesinado si lograba salvar por lo menos a un inocente?

En ese mismo instante un frío aterrador se apoderó de la boca de su estomago y se extendió a todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Su propio cuerpo parecía estar en su contra, provocándole temblores para mantenerlo inmóvil y no cometiera una estupidez.

El momento de iluminación del muchacho peliblanco fue interrumpido por los gritos cercanos de una niña a seis ataúdes de distancia, quien luchaba por quitarse de encima al hombre histérico que la sujetaba con ansiedad y le restregaba el pene erecto contra su cuerpo. Lincoln no entendía lo que aquel sujeto gritaba, pero estaba claro que ni siquiera en su propio idioma hablaba con coherencia; tenía el rostro bastante golpeado e hinchado, con sangre seca en toda la superficie; lanzaba risas dementes mientras sometía sin problemas a su victima para colocarla en posición y que su miembro erecto la profanara.

Lo que más sorprendió a Lincoln fue ver como la gente, mujeres y hombre por igual, se alejaban apresuradamente en vez de ayudar o detener el ultraje, dejando a la pequeña a su suerte.

— ¡A-Alto! ¡ALTO! ¡Alguien ayúdela!— Lincoln comenzó a correr para socorrer a la niña, pero veía su movilidad limitada por sus heridas; al escucharlo la gente se alejaba de su camino debido a su dialecto diferente del suyo— ¡DETENGASE!— cuando el grito de intenso dolor de la niña, mezclado con evidentes suplicas y sollozos, llegó a sus oídos; su instinto de hermano mayor se activo y todo dejo de importarle.

El hombre del plan vio su mente invadida por imágenes de sus hermanas siendo agredidas de la misma forma; el miedo que ellas se encontraran ahí, sufriendo el mismo abuso le comprimieron el aire en los pulmones. El estrés y frustración contenidos encontraron una forma escape en la rabia que lo cegó, señalando a ese sujeto como el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El dolor desapareció momentáneamente; su cuerpo escuálido y debilucho se tonificó con una avalancha de adrenalina.

— ¡DEJALA EN PAZ DESGRACIADO!— el grito masculino dicho en su idioma llegó a oídos del muchacho peliblanco mientras se acercaba.

Al llegar al lugar, el hombre del plan fue gratamente sorprendido por la presencia de otro muchacho de su edad, también intentando rescatar a la niña a toda costa. Pero por más fuerte que golpeaba el cuerpo del violador, no lo perturbaba en lo más mínimo de continuar saciando sus bajos instintos.

Lincoln no perdió tiempo y se unió a la lucha; golpeó y pateó cada parte del violador que tuviera al alcance; sujetándole los brazos en un intento de liberar a la niña del agarre. Pero su enemigo los apartaba fácilmente, acertando golpes y codazos en sus pequeños cuerpos, sin dejar de embestir el cuerpo de aquella niña, dando clara evidencia de la diferencia de fuerzas por sus edades.

No tenían nada al alcance para usar como arma más que sus puños, nadie vendría a ayudarles, y su enemigo los sobrepasaba sin problemas, pero eso no los detendría en absoluto. Lincoln y su nuevo aliado lograron entenderse con una sola mirada y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

El hombre del plan sujeto el cuerpo del violador, estrangulándolo con fuerza. Su enemigo rápidamente alzó las manos para librarse de esa molestia, y ese fue el momento que Lincoln aprovechó para golpear repetidamente, con todo lo que tenía, en la boca del estomago del agresor, dominándolo por única vez.

Lograron su cometido y la niña quedó finalmente libre.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí, rápido!— exclamó el misterioso muchacho mientras apretaba el agarre al cuello del sujeto, ya que este intentaba desesperadamente sujetar de nuevo a su victima.

Lincoln no dudó y se llevó a la niña a rastras. La pequeña gimoteaba y lloraba sin control, pero no tenía tiempo de consolarla; la llevó a una distancia prudente para no perderla de vista y la dejó recostada junto a un ataúd para que no la encontraran con facilidad. El muchacho peliblanco regresó de inmediato para auxiliar a su aliado.

El violador logró recuperar el dominio de la situación y ahora él estrangulaba al muchacho con ambas manos, manteniéndolo sujeto contra el suelo mientras intentaba insertar su miembro erecto en algún lugar que le permitiera continuar sintiendo placer para olvidar todo aquel infierno.

El hombre del plan se asqueó y enfureció todavía más al ver la escena, aumentó la velocidad para tomar impulso y darle un tremendo rodillazo a su enemigo en la cabeza. El plan funcionó, pero también le hizo perder el equilibrio estrellándose contra el suelo y contra un ataúd, lastimándose más de lo que ya estaba. Giró la cabeza, preocupado que su enemigo continuara en pie; pero se sintió aliviado de ver a su aliado pateándolo en la cara para dejarlo noqueado de una vez por todas. Así que se permitió quedarse recostado mientras el dolor en su cuerpo regresaba en toda su intensidad.

— Buen… ataque… La vi… demasiado… cerca…— la voz agitada del misterioso muchacho le permitió a Lincoln distraerse de su dolor— ¿Estas bien…? ¿Eh?— preguntó preocupado intentando acercarse.

— Lincoln… Me llamo, Lincoln— pronunció el muchacho peliblanco intentando controlar el dolor en su voz— No te preocupes por mí. Estoy… BIEN… Ve a buscarla, la dejé escondida por allá… a cuatro ataúdes…— Lincoln señalo el lugar temiendo más por el bienestar de la niña que la suya propia.

— De acuerdo. Gusto en conocerte, Lincoln. Ahora regreso…— dijo mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde señalaba aquel muchacho malherido que intentaba hacerse le valiente— …Por cierto. Mi nombre es, Andrew. Colega— pronunció mientras pasaba de largo al violador.

**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

La tormenta cobraba fuerza, las nubes se arremolinaban y oscurecían los cielos para impedir que el sol anunciara un nuevo día.

En una cabaña alejada del pueblo de Royal Woods, cerca de uno de los inmensos bosques que rodean al lugar; una pareja de estudiantes de preparatoria, de diecisiete años de edad cada uno, tienen una acalorada discusión. Al menos por parte de la muchacha rubia que se encuentra alcoholizada y sentada en el sofá; cubierta con algunas mantas y vestida únicamente con una camisa blanca, perteneciente a su acompañante, ya que toda su ropa quedó mojada por la lluvia.

— ¿Cómo esta eso de que te mudaras, Andrew?— preguntó enfadada Lily Loud por tercera vez en toda la noche.

— Mis padres son quienes se mudan, Lily. Yo sólo soy el equipaje extra con que deben cargar…— respondió Andrew cansinamente por tercera vez, devolviéndole una mirada inexpresiva a su amiga y compañera de clases, antes de dar un descomunal bostezo por la noche en vela que paso atendiendo aquella visita inesperada— Al menos nos quedaremos para la graduación— comentó con sarcasmo bajo la atenta mirada de Lily. Lamentaba haberle ofrecido café a la muchacha, ya que parecía que no dormiría en una semana, pero era eso o más alcohol para calentar su cuerpo helado por la lluvia— …Todos los cazadores de ovnis van para México ahora que permiten turistas en su "roca flotante de pandora"— explicó antes que surgiera de nuevo la pregunta agitándose la cabellera de color negro que poseía para reaccionar.

La muchacha Loud apuró la taza de café que traía en las manos, cada sorbo de la bebida le despejaba la mente; ayudándola a concentrarse en el grave problema que significaba la partida de su mejor amigo; mientras que el alcohol restante en su sistema adormecía los nervios y la vergüenza del espectáculo que armó hasta ese momento: desnudarse en medio de la sala, cantar "Play it Loud" a todo pulmón, culpar a su amigo desde las nauseas hasta las patrullas militares en todo Royal Woods, e insultarlo sin piedad. Algo de lo que jamás se atrevería estando sobria; debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

— ¿Todavía los llamas así? ¿Cómo esos fanáticos de hace quince años?— se burló la muchacha rubia sin poder contenerse.

— ¡Me gusta la película! ¿De acuerdo?— reclamó enfadado el muchacho pelinegro, pero le alegró darse cuenta que su amiga recuperaba algo de sobriedad— Pareces estar mejor ¿Más café?— tomó la taza de manos de Lily luego de una corta afirmación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña— Y… ¿Puedo preguntar quien te dejó tan alterada?— inquirió desde la habitación.

— ¿Quién más va a ser? ¡Lemy! ¡Lemy! ¡LEMY!— exclamó iracunda la muchacha rubia.

— ¿Lemy…? ¿Es un nuevo novio?— preguntó intrigado el muchacho pelinegro.

— ¡AGGHH! ¡Quise decir MI MALDITO HERMANO, LINCOLN! ¡Lincoln!— gritó Lily todavía más iracunda— O debería decir el zombi sin emociones que los alienígenas nos dieron para remplazarlo— aclaró demostrando el odio que toda aquella situación le provocaba.

— Ajá…— dijo Andrew con escepticismo mientras le entregaba la taza llena de café a su amiga, conocía todos los detalles de la familia Loud debido a la fama de Lisa Loud y su amistad con Lily— ¿Entonces quien es Lemy?— preguntó un tanto acusador.

— No es nadie. Mis hermanas estaban leyendo un libro de nombres de bebe ayer… Ya sabes, quieren quedar embarazadas de mi hermano… ¡Y ese nombre me pareció lindo! ¡Es todo!— reclamó Lily sonrojándose ligeramente mientras llevaba la taza humeante a sus labios— Porque tanto interés ¿Celoso?— preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

— Para nada— gruñó Andrew sin poder evitar que su mirada se deleitara observando las curvas de las piernas expuestas de su amiga mientras daba otro trago de café— _Ni siquiera lo pienses…_— amenazó susurrante a su virilidad que comenzaba a endurecerse.

— ¿Qué?— Lily se mostro curiosa por el nerviosismo de su amigo.

— N-Nada, nada. Mira ¿Por qué no descansas un poco hasta que tu ropa este seca?— indicó Andrew extendiendo los brazos para luego dar un largo bostezo— Ya es de día. Limpiaré un poco y luego te llevaré a casa— se encaminaba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, pero el brazo del muchacho fue firmemente sujetado por Lily, quien lo jaló para obligarlo a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos tomamos el día libre y dormimos juntos como lo hacíamos hace años?— preguntó la muchacha Loud abrazando a su amigo como si se tratara de un oso de felpa.

— Teníamos cuatro años. Éramos niños…— reclamó Andrew, pero la comodidad y el cansancio pudieron más. Antes de darse cuenta se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo de la mano de aquella maravillosa mujer.


End file.
